


猜猜我是谁？

by Romanesugue



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Gay Robots, Incest, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanesugue/pseuds/Romanesugue
Summary: 这个tag太凉了，我把自己去年写的上旋双钻沙雕梗都搬过来充数了orz嗯，兄弟恋沙雕段子，不喜勿看谢谢合作:）这个梗不是我自己原创的，侵删:）
Relationships: Topspin/Twin Twist (Transformers)





	猜猜我是谁？

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[병맛더빙] 누구게](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/776352) by 장삐쭈. 



哦？让我康康我家哥哥在干嘛呢？嗯？干嘛呢？

某气垫船：……（翻数据板子中）

嘻嘻，我要吓他一跳！

猜猜我是谁呀？

噢！谁啊！这么爱捉弄人，一定是旋翼吧！

如果不是开玩笑的话就钻穿你火种舱哦！

当然是在开玩笑的！

算你聪明，那你说，我是谁呀？

某气垫船：……

你睡着了？

哦刚才下线了一会儿，可能是最近熬夜画图太累了

快点，回答问题！

问题是啥来着？

还能是什么啊？我是谁呀？快说！

还能是谁啊，当然是我家亲爱的了

你这CPU转得还挺快！

亲爱的，快放手吧！我护目镜要碎了！

亲爱的是谁呀？

那是什么CPU中病毒的话啊我家亲爱的还能是谁啊？

闭嘴！快说名字!

求助队长！

想都别想！

你真以为我不知道你是谁啊？

别耍花招了你个死螺栓！

你在怀疑我，对吗！

说个名字有那么难吗？又不是让你去单挑霸王！

这不是名字的问题！这是我们信赖的问题！

你又在说什么鬼话？好啊！我用我背后的俩钻头赌你不知道我是谁！

一定要用这种溅能量液的方式才行吗？

哈哈哈怂了？

怂的人是你不是我吧！

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈看这炉渣死要面子活受罪的样子！

我再给你最后一次机会！快放手！

最后的机会应该是我给你吧？！

事到如今已经没法回头了！这样也没关系吗！

好啊！这就是我想要的！我今天就要跟你这个炉渣同归于尽！（指双向系统www）

我数到三，一起说出第一次见面的地方！

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈都这种时候了还只能想到那种事情吗！你个可爱的炉渣！

怂了就去死吧！

闭嘴！快点开始吧！

1

2！

……

跟普神祈祷呢？今天普神也救不了你了！

见普神之前，让我再说一句吧！

讲！

你……长大了许多，连声音都变得粗糙了呢…我真怀念你过去的模样，薇瑞提……

错了！回炉去吧！炉渣——

咚咚…咚咚

“来了来了！哦，是你啊！大晚上的不充电，找我有啥事儿啊？”

“我弟不让我进屋了，我今晚能不能在你屋凑合凑合啊？”

“啊？”

“感知器又搁实验室里瞎鼓捣了，我没法充电。”

“哦，好吧，不过我的充电床可能有点小……”

“没事儿，挤挤就好了。”

“Topspin！你他渣的想干嘛！”

“啊……”

“你竟然爬队长的充电床！”

“还不都是因为你不让我进屋我没地儿去了……”

“你他渣的还有脸说了！你处理器里全都是薇瑞提！我今天就跟你同归于尽啦！”

“那啥，Twintwist……有话好好说，你先把钻头停下再说话，冷静点，回屋慢慢说，一会儿别把飞船上的东西钻坏了”（言外之意就是这只气垫船你随便搞别把值钱的玩意儿弄坏了就行）

“Springer！你不能这么对我！”

“先顾好你自己吧！”

“你们两个欠回炉的渣子大半夜的不充电！吵吵嘛呢！赶紧滚回你们的双人舱！信不信我打爆你们的头！滚！”

……

“好啦，别生气啦，我错了，我不该玩你的。”

“哼，我生气了，除非你今天把我伺候爽了，否则你就别想进这个门了！”

“……”  
“乐意至极”（笑）


End file.
